NigaHiga
' Nigahiga' is a popular YouTube channel created by Japanese-American friends Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi, Tim Enos and Tarynn Nago (known collectively as "The Yabo Crew")'. Since relocating to Las Vegas to study filmmaking at UNLV, Higa's videos are usually solo efforts except during school breaks when he sometimes visits Hilo and collaborates with the Yabo Crew. They are known for their YouTube comedy videos, which have been viewed over 700 million times. As of May 2011, Higa's YouTube channel, NigaHiga, has over 3.6 million subscribers and is the most subscribed YouTube channel of all time ahead of such prominent YouTube users as Smosh, Ray William Johnson, Shane Dawson TV and Fred. Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi started posting YouTube videos of themselves lip-synching to songs in mid 2006 while attending Waiakea High School. They quickly expanded beyond songs, with a variety of other comedic pieces. Occasional guest appearances are made by Tim Enos, Ryan Villaruel, Kyle Chun, and Tarynn Nago, collectively known as the "Yabo Crew". On Christmas Eve of 2008, Higa and Fujiyoshi's two most popular videos, How to be gangster and How to be Emo, were removed due to copyright violations. On January 21, 2009, nigahiga's account was temporarily suspended and he was told to remove more copyrighted videos. Because of this, nigahiga's lip synching videos were all removed (with the exception of You're Beautiful, which was audio swapped), and so were most of his videos that include copyrighted music. As of now, all the music that is being played in nigahiga's videos is music Higa composed himself. How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were put back on nigahiga's channel in late August 2009, only to be removed a few days later, along with How to be Ninja and How to be Nerd. In spring 2010, How to be Ninja, How to be Gangster and How to be Emo were made public once more. Films In 2008, Los Angeles producer Richard Van Vleet offered to help them create their first feature-length film. The resulting film, Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure, was directed by Richard Van Vleet and released on November 14, 2008. It was shown in sold out theaters in Hawaii and California. The DVD was released on July 14, 2009 in the USA. Ryan and Sean's Not So Excellent Adventure is about a down on his luck movie producer, played by Michael Buckley, who is seeking out famous celebrities in order to make a hit movie in 30 days or risk being fired. He chooses Ryan Higa and Sean Fujiyoshi after discovering the popularity of their YouTube videos. He invites them to Hollywood to make a movie. They accept the offer, and run into some amusing situations on the way. Ninja Melk, a 26 minute short film about ninjas, was released in August 2009. The plot revolves around a ninja master named Master Ching Ching sending his student Lapchung (played by Bryson Murata) to find a replacement, finding Ryan and Sean to catch the evil Bokchoy (played by Tim Enos) and his henchwoman, Gina (played by Tarynn Nago). A new independent 35 minute film he created with Wong Fu Productions called "Agents of Secret Stuff" was uploaded on Ryan's channel on November 24, 2010. It features some other popular YouTube users as well as actors such as Aki Aleong. "Agents of Secret Stuff" is about a teenage A.S.S. (Agent of Secret Stuff) (Higa) who is sent undercover to a high school to protect one of the students, a girl named Taylor (Arden Cho) from the A.S.S.'s enemy, the S.I.N.S. (Society Involving Not-So-Good Stuff). Ryan Higa's and Sean Fujiyoshi's YouTube channel, nigahiga, was created on July 20, 2006. By December 21, 2010, it had reached 3,000,000 subscribers, the first channel to do so. By November 2010, their videos had been viewed over 630 million times. Category:Comedian Category:Videos